The Aqua Regime
of Aqua Defense Initiative |flag = tarflag.png |flag2 = TARSeal.png |flag2size = 125 |flag2description = Official Seal of The Aqua Regime |motto = The Real Octopus |team = Aqua |color1 = Aqua |color2 = Aqua |color3 = Black |founder = Gecko, DrewJCraig |foundedon = Jan 10, 2010 |cabinet = *''Emperor:'' Gecko *''Regent:'' DrewJCraig *''Minister of Internal Affairs:'' Snickrot *''Minister of Foreign Affairs:'' Vacant *''Minister of Nation Affairs:'' Vacant **''Deputy Minister of Nation Affairs:'' Insanity94 *''Minister of Defense:'' Thingol |officials = |teamsenate = DuchyofGrandFenwick |forumurl = http://www.cntar.ipbfree.com |joinurl = http://cntar.ipbfree.com/index.php?showtopic=8 |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/aquaregime |ircchannel = #AquaRegime |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = Jan 10, 2010 |totalnations = 10 |activenations = 7 |percentactive = 70% |totalstrength = 46,204 |avgstrength = 4,620 |totalnukes = 0 |score = 0.28 }} The Aqua Regime (TAR) was a small alliance on the Aqua sphere. It was founded on January 10, 2010. History Shortly after forming, TAR signed a protectorate agreement with the Aqua Defense Initiative. Charter Preamble The Aqua Regime's sole purpose is to grow into an influential Aqua Alliance. Membership To become a member of The Aqua Regime, all applicants must sign up on TAR's forums, and follow the established Application process. Their applications must contain, but are not limited to, the following information. *Ruler Name: *Nation Name: *Nation Link: *Nation Strength: *Nation Color: *Current Wars: *Previous Alliances: *Are you on any ZI, E-ZI, or P-ZI lists: *Who Recruited You: *Are You a New Player: Y/N Once the application is posted, the Minister of Internal Affairs can accept or deny the member, based on his/her judgment. Government The Emperor(ess) is an non-elected official and may make decisions on behalf of the entire alliance. He or she is the all-powerful monarch of TAR. All appointments and decisions are decided by the Emperor(ess) and all declarations of war and treaties must be commissioned by him or her. The Regent is second in command under the Emperor(ess). The Regent will help direct the alliance and take on any unfilled ministerial duties. The Regent is appointed by the Emperor(ess). Should the Emperor(ess) take an extended leave, whether planned or sudden, the Regent will take his or her place as Emperor(ess), and appoint a new Regent. Each Minister will work toward the greater good of The Aqua Regime in each department they control. Ministers have seniority over the general membership. They are invaluable to the inner workings of TAR. Removal of Emperor(ess) Should the membership deem the Emperor(ess) to be unfit for duty, it may remove him or her with a 3/4 majority vote. It may choose to impeach the Emperor(ess) and Regent jointly or individually. In the case of an individual impeachment against the Emperor(ess), the Regent shall take the Emperor(ess)'s place. Should the Emperor(ess) and Regent be jointly impeached, a 48 hour alliance wide vote shall take place to determine a new Emperor(ess), who will then appoint a new Regent. Ministers There shall be four ministers, appointed by the Emperor(ess). These ministers shall consist of a Minister of National Affairs, a Minister of Foreign Affairs, a Minister of Internal Affairs, and a Minister of Defense. Should the Emperor(ess) find a Minister to be unfit for duty, he or she may appoint a replacement for the Minister at any time. Minister of National Affairs The Minister of National Affairs shall direct the sales of technology and trades as well as all financial matters inside of the alliance, including new nation aid and loans. Minister of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs shall direct recruitment, monitor new member applications, membership lists, and nation growth. The Minister of Internal Affairs shall also be responsible for the masking of new members on the forum. Minister of Defense The Minister of Defense shall be in command of the military forces of the alliance, and shall respond to any attacks on the alliance. The Minister of Defense shall also be responsible for enforcing any punishment deemed fit by the Emperor(ess) upon members that violate the war stance or commit acts of aggression without permission. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall direct all outside diplomatic activity, which includes negotiation and establishing embassies. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall only act on the orders of the Emperor(ess) concerning treaty affairs and war. War Stance No nation of The Aqua Regime may commit any act of aggression without the express consent of the Emperor(ess) or the Minister of Defense, for any reason. An act of aggression shall be defined as any military action, threat, or spy attack. Violation of this war stance shall result in punishment determined by the severity of the offense. The Emperor(ess) shall decide the punishment which includes fines, reparations, military action, and even expulsion. Alliance War Alliance war may only be declared by the Emperor(ess). All nuclear capable nations in an alliance war are ordered to perform nuclear first strikes. Amendments Charter Amendments may be written by the Emperor(ess) with approval from the Regent. Ministers may submit proposed Charter amendments to the Regent or Emperor. The Emperor(ess) and Regent reserve the right to veto these proposals. Category:The Aqua Regime